The present disclosure elates to an image processing device, a server, and a storage medium.
In recent years, cameras having a variety of functions for picking up desired images, such as an image stabilization function, an auto focus function, and a smile detection function, have been developed in accordance a remarkable improvement in imaging performance. As one of such functions, an image composition technique has been developed to replace an object included in an image by another desired object and execute composition.
For example, JP 2008-140107A discloses a technique to detect an object included in a pickup image, a light source direction, and a shading direction and obtain a composite age of an object having the same or approximate light source direction or shading direction.
Further, JP 2001-86497A discloses a technique to perform image recognition by decomposing a pickup image into a background and objects, replace them by substitutive materials, and execute composition.
Further, JP 2010-244398A discloses a technique to search for a suitable object image on the basis of the size of an object included in a pickup image and execute composition.
Further, JP 20113-116127A discloses a technique to shoot images of a specific user automatically and provide the user with the shot video data.